To Encourage a Courtship
by DestinChild
Summary: What is Thorin to do when he notices his nephews trying to court the hobbit whom Thorin himself loves? Try to out do them and court Bilbo himself of course. Thorin/Bilbo. There is slash in this. Nothing graphic, but it is there. Romance at its heart with a bit of humor, because when Fili and Kili are involved is there anything else


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Don't tell my brother about my obsession with Bagginshield. He looks at me funny and threatens to hit me for perverting Tolkien's work by shipping characters that aren't shipped in the book.

This is for my sister even though it is not the Hobbit/Once Upon a Time crossover she has been begging me to write.

It all started after the Battle of the Five Armies. Fili, Kili, and Thorin had all nearly died, but somehow Bilbo had managed to save them again. They were most thankful and insisted that he not return to the Shire, but stay on in Erebor with them. After much thought Bilbo had agreed and he had only briefly returned to the Shire to get his affairs in order there (he gave his home to the Gamgees to spite the Sackville-Bagginses) and returned to Erebor with his few, truly treasured possessions. Throughout their journey and most especially during Bilbo's absence, Thorin began to realize he had feelings for the burglar hobbit that extended past those of friendship. However, though he would never admit it, he was scared to act on his feelings, for dwarves loved only once and if Bilbo did not return his love, Thorin feared dying of a broken heart. So, he kept quiet and tried to hide his affection from the others.

Thorin should have known something was up the second his nephews started whispering to each other while staring at the hobbit. Them whispering to each other was not unusual. Nor was their fascination with the hobbit. Now though, they had somehow dragged Dwalin and Ori into their little group and it unnerved Thorin. However, he ignored them in favor of talking with Bilbo and Balin about the best way to tell all their kin that the mountain was theirs again. It was only the actions of Fili and Kili a week later that had Thorin thinking he should have found out what was going on sooner.

Bilbo was happily strolling through the war room, which was only being used because it had a table large enough for the map of Middle Earth, and humming to himself. Thorin would sneak a glance at him while Balin talked of different paths returning dwarves could take. Only a portion of Thorin's attention was truly on the older dwarf, which should have told Thorin that his feelings for the hobbit went past simple affection. At one point Thorin heard Fili and Kili enter the chamber, but it wasn't till he saw them approach Bilbo that he truly noticed them. Hidden behind each of their backs were bouquets of hibiscus and fern. They quickly presented them to Bilbo, a slight blush on both their cheeks, before smiling shyly and running from the room.

Thorin thought he was going to break something. Preferably something attached to the bodies of both his nephews. He knew the flowers meant fascination and delicate beauty and could be a simple sign of friendship, but typically if a dwarf gave someone flowers, it was a way to show intent to court. And Thorin did not like the idea of his nephews, either or both, courting Bilbo. If anyone was going to court Bilbo, it was going to be Thorin. So, Thorin stomped over to Bilbo, much to the consternation of Balin, grabbed the flowers and stormed off to beat his nephews with them. He missed the growing smirk on Balin's face and Ori and Dwalin sneaking into the war room and whispering to Bilbo. If when Thorin returned he gave Bilbo a small bouquet of blue violets, well he hoped Bilbo assumed they meant he was watching over him.

After the flower incident Thorin was sure he had made it clear to his nephews that the hobbit was off limits. Clearly, that wasn't the case when he saw Bilbo waltzing around the throne room, two small braids holding his hair back from his face. Thorin saw red. He marched over to Bilbo and demanded why he had braids in his hair and who had done them. Bilbo timidly replied that Fili and Kili had done his hair for him and that he had braided theirs since they had asked him to after they did his. Thorin stormed off again in search of his nephews. He missed the confused expression on Bilbo's face and the further explanation that Bilbo had in fact only braided their hair so he could learn how to braid. Ori and Dwalin quickly appeared and talked to Bilbo again before disappearing right as Thorin returned. And if Thorin removed Bilbo's braids and redid them, using his hair beads instead of each of the ones of his nephews, he hoped Bilbo bought the excuse that his nephews had done a poor job.

Thorin's ire grew day after day as his nephews continued their pursuit of Bilbo. Everyday new trinkets, crafted by the brothers, and the like were showing up around Bilbo and everyday Thorin was replacing them with trinkets made by himself. If his nephews gave Bilbo a silver necklace, Thorin was replacing it with a gold one. If Kili and Fili gave Bilbo platinum ear wraps with diamonds, Thorin gave him golden ones with rubies. Every step of the way, Thorin found ways to out do his nephews. And where it would have irritated Thorin if their roles were reversed, his nephews seemed not to mind that Thorin's gifts outshone theirs. In fact they seemed to find amusement in Thorin's actions. As did Balin, Dwalin, and Ori.

The day the brothers presented Bilbo with a silver ring was the day Thorin lost it. He recognized the ring as being everbright so it would never tarnish. That type of silver ring was only presented at the marriage of a dwarf. Thorin knew not only from his lessons as a boy, but also because he had a ring just like it tucked in his pocket for when he was ready to court Bilbo properly. It seemed that that was not going to happen with his nephews vigorous courtship.

"That is enough," yelled Thorin as he came down upon his nephews like a thunderstorm came down upon the fields outside of Erebor.

"Is there a problem uncle," asked Kili with an innocent smile as he looked up at Thorin.

Fili looked up at Thorin with the same expression as his brother and it took everything for Thorin not to knock their heads together. Thorin looked down to where Bilbo's hand was wrapped around the ring just given to him. WIth a growl Thorin grabbed the hand and pulled the ring from it.

"The giving of this ring and the gifts that came before is not done with lightness of heart. Neither of you understand what it means to give a ring such as this," shouted Thorin at his two nephews, the ring in question held, between his thumb and forefinger, in front of their faces.

Despite the furious tone of their uncle's words, both brothers continued to look at him while wearing smiles. This made Thorin pause and in doing so he truly looked at the ring he held grasped between his fingers. It was much too big for Bilbo's fingers as well as his nephews fingers. In fact it probably would fit him if he tried it on. That made Thorin look at the three grinning faces before him in confusion.

"This ring will not fit Bilbo's finger," said Thorin in shock, losing sight of his tirade over his nephews' courtship of his love.

"Thats because it was not made to fit my finger," said Bilbo with amusement.

"Then whose finger is it made to fit," demanded Thorin.

He did not find amusement in his confusion.

"Yours," whispered Bilbo.

Thorin looked at Bilbo as if he had grown two heads.

"Pardon?"

Bilbo gave Thorin an indulgent smile.

"I had the ring made for you," replied Bilbo in a louder voice so that the dwarves in the room could hear him.

It was then that Thorin realized that all twelve dwarves of his company were present. So was Gandalf, who had stayed on as Erebor was reestablished.

"Do you know what the giving of this ring means halfling," asked Thorin in a quiet voice, not wishing to embarrass the hobbit when he found out the true significance of the ring he had planned as a gift.

"Well, if what I was told is correct it is the ring given to one's spouse during a dwarven wedding," answered Bilbo with a contemplative expression.

Thorin could only look at him in shock for a moment. Bilbo knew exactly what that ring was meant for and he had still intended to give it to Thorin. In fact if Thorin was correct in his assumptions, Bilbo had specifically requested a ring of this particular significance.

"Was I incorrect in my information," asked BIlbo now looking somewhat upset.

"You were not incorrect Bilbo. However, it seems a bit premature considering I have not courted you," stated Thorin, "as of yet," added Thorin quickly so that no one misunderstood that he did in fact plan on courting Bilbo.

"Haven't you though," asked Bilbo, a mischievous smile growing on his face.

"Did you not give me a lovely bouquet of blue violets, telling me of your faithfulness and truthfulness to me? Did you not braid my hair and use your specific hair beads as clasps," asked BIlbo a knowing look on his face.

Thorin just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Did you not bestow hand made gifts on me as well? Did you not show protectiveness and possessiveness when I was approached by other dwarves," asked BIlbo, a grin now clearly evident on his handsome face.

It took a moment, but finally Thorin spoke.

"I do not deny these actions as my own, however, I feel I must point out that my nephews were also engaged in this behavior toward you," pointed out Thorin.

"We weren't courting Bilbo uncle. We were simply showing him the courting customs of dwarves," said Fili with a grin.

Thorin looked at them dumbfounded. When he didn't say anything Kili explained.

"When you did not respond to BIlbo's courtship we figured it had to do with the fact that he was using hobbit customs. So, we were teaching him about dwarfish ones."

"In the hopes that you would understand his intentions and respond," finished Fili, him and his brother wearing smug smiles.

Thorin blinked like an owl.

"You courted me," asked Thorin of Bilbo, now truly in a state of shock.

"Well, yes. I thought it had been obvious at the time. I walked with you and danced with you. I brought you flowers and baked goods on multiple occasions," explained Bilbo.

"My apologies. I did not realize that those were signs of courtship. Except, of course, the giving of flowers. However, I thought you were just presenting them as a gift."

"I realized you may not have noticed when you failed to respond. Hence why I requested the help of your nephews, Ori and Dwalin."

Thorin looked at the four dwarves in question who did nothing but puff up in pride and give encouraging smiles.

"Now I know that dwarven courting typically lasts months or even years, as does hobbit courting. However, the efficiency with which you conducted our courting prompted me to believe that you knew of my devotion and affections and that more time was not necessary to establish feelings. Hence why I had the ring commissioned," explained BIlbo.

Thorin was going to say something along the lines of how they had both been played into conducting their courtship rapidly, but then he saw the endearing look on Bilbo's face and he quickly swallowed those words. He would punish his nephews, Ori, and Dwalin some other time. Preferably with big piles of gold and new weapons all around.

"My dear burglar, you have wormed your way into my heart and soul and I could no sooner hope to breathe without the knowledge that you will remain by my side for the rest of our lives and the next," expressed Thorin as he pulled Bilbo to him.

The company, all a bunch of saps deep down, held in their sighs at the words of love. Gandalf came forward with a knowing smile on his face. If Thorin didn't know better he would say that the wizard had something to do with everything that had gone on between him, Bilbo, and Thorin's nephews. In fact, because Thorin did know better, he was positive that the wizard had concocted the plot that had Thorin's nephews appearing as if they were courting BIlbo instead of just teaching him how to court Thorin himself. Thorin eyed the wizard with further suspicion as he approached Bilbo and himself.

"Well, it would appear that you will need a priest of Berronar to officiate over your wedding. Tis a happy coincidence that I happen to be such a priest," said Gandalf.

Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other in doubt over the apparent coincidence.

"It would be my honor to perform the ceremony," finished Gandalf with a smile for the couple.

"A coincidence," grumbled Thorin giving Gandalf a look.

Gandalf simply gave a harumph, even as a small smirk played across his lips.

"It would be our honor," responded Bilbo.

"Shall we get started then," asked Gandalf happily.

"Right now," squeaked Bilbo. "Why not," asked Thorin as he looked down at his, hopefully, soon-to-be husband.

"How about because you have yet to propose to me oh mighty king. Or how about the fact that you have done nothing to court my favor even though you now know you have it. Weddings are not just done willy nilly because all our friends are in the same place and someone just happens to be here to officiate it," Bilbo paused in his tirade.

"Thorin it would appear all our friends are here and there is conveniently someone here to officiate it," said Bilbo dumbfounded.

"It would seem, my dear hobbit, that they had planned this," rumbled Thorin into Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo barely held in his shiver.

"Perhaps we should take advantage of their presence," suggested Thorin as he nipped at Bilbo's sensitive ear.

Bilbo practically purred.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Thorin with a grin as he pulled away from Bilbo's ear so he could finally bestow a kiss on Bilbo's lips.

The kiss was chaste, nothing like what Bilbo had expected, and so full of love that Bilbo couldn't help but go along with the scheming dwarves.

"Fine, but I expect you to woo me even with our being wed," said BIlbo giving Thorin a look.

"As you wish Bilbo," said Thorin with a grin as they turned to face Gandalf.

"Excellent. Now my friends do you have the rings..."

And so it was that Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, married Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire and Bag End. It was said that the two loved each other completely and that Thorin lavished his royal consort in flowers, baked goods, and jewels. They were true to each other to the very end and when Bilbo passed on in his sleep, the King Under the Mountain followed him not an hour later, leaving their adopted sons, Fili, Kili, and Frodo, to rule after them.


End file.
